


Gregory House X Reader – I See It

by writeyouin



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Depression, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: The reader has depression but is a pro at hiding it, however nothing can be hidden from House.





	Gregory House X Reader – I See It

Gregory had read all your files when Cuddy hired you to be part of the team, much like he’d done with the other three “ducklings” as Wilson had so affectionately nicknamed them. Furthermore, House had already broken into your locker, car, and home, all within a week; he insisted on knowing the type of person he was working with. Yet, no matter what he saw in your belongings and files, your personality contradicted it; this was more than an unexpected psyche, something was off on a much deeper level.

On his seventh week of attempting to solve you, House was growing impatient, it was like he was missing a deeper piece of a puzzle. You had the nice smile and the bedside manner, you were usually on point in your work, and you’d never been admitted into hospital for anything… that was the odd part. Finally, like a light-bulb switching on, House had it, he knew what he was looking at.

“Unbelievable.” He murmured to himself, looking further into your records. He had to confront you; meeting with you would reveal everything he needed to know.

* * *

You typed away at your computer, writing a report on your most recent case under House. While the man could be extremely narcissistic, you found his intelligence enlightening; it was like he had a whole new perspective on the human body. You took a sip of your drink, almost spitting it out in shock when a rough hand grabbed your shoulder.

“House!” You breathed, relieved upon turning around to find him staring seriously down at you. “How can I-”

“Depression.” He stated calmly.

“What?”

“Depression - A mood disorder marked especially by sadness, inactivity, difficulty in thinking and concentration, a significant increase or decrease in appetite and time spent sleeping, feelings of dejection and hopelessness, and sometimes suicidal tendencies. That would be the simplest definition, if horrifically understated.”

“Is this for a case?”

“Oh, you’re good. Drop the act (Y/N), I can see right through you; I see the depression in you.”

You frowned, standing up to face House fully. “Let’s say I’m mad enough to play along with another one of your power trips, how could you have seen it?”

“Because, I used to see it in myself every day.”

You opened your mouth to reply, quickly shutting it when a strangled squeak came out.

“You go full days when you either don’t eat or overeat, then you feel guilty. When the guilt becomes too much, your brain switches to anxiety until it becomes too much and you can’t feel anything. You have books in your locker which I’ve never seen you read because you either can’t enjoy them or don’t have the concentration to. Need I continue?”

You moved for the door, House stuck out his cane, blocking you.

“There are constant bags under your eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. I’ve seen weeks where you neglect your personal hygiene. Somehow you manage to hide all this under a particularly sunny exterior but the real giveaway, is that you’ve never been to a doctor; most people need to go, even for something simple, buy you make a habit of avoiding it to avoid revealing your current predicament.”

The words resonated within you, shutting out all options of escape. You’d thought that on the rare chance someone should spot your disorder you’d feel… anything; like a door prising open. However, there was nothing. No sadness. No anger. No relief. Just the familiar, icy claws of numbness.

“Why?” You wondered aloud. “Why can’t I feel anything?”

House regarded you with concern you hadn’t thought possible from him, there was no trace of his usual sarcasm or arrogance; just simple remorse - it was the eyes of a survivor, someone who knows the exact ordeal that depression brought with it. “Because you need help.”

“You?”

“God no, I’m no advocate for helping others.”

You broke eye contact, questioning everything you knew. A sullen expression haunted House, he knew he’d have to do more or there was a good chance of losing your trust, or worse, you.

“But-” He murmured, awkwardly resting his hand on your arm, “I know where to find the help you need.”

You shook your head. “I could lose my job.”

“There are anonymous channels.” When you didn’t reply, House pushed on, “Look, usually I’d ignore this because it isn’t my business but if you’re not going to do this for yourself then please, do it for the patients. One bad day for you could be the end of a patient’s life; you don’t need that kind of guilt hanging over you.”

You swallowed thickly, thinking of the consequences. “Can you… Can you be there for me? I don’t think I can do this alone”

House took a deep breath, reaching for his Vicodin and stroking the bottle comfortingly. “Uh… Yeah, sure- but don’t get weird about it.” He added sarcastically, earning a small laugh from you. “Oh and don’t tell the other three about it, especially Cameron, she gets involved in everything.”

“Good to know, thanks House.”

“So long as we’re not in public, how about Greg?”

You nodded, pondering how long the happiness would last this time. “Okay, Greg it is.”


End file.
